jemcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Jemcomic Wiki:Content Guide
On Jemcomic Wiki, we're aiming to build an accurate, extensive and encyclopaedic reference for IDW Publishing's Jem and The Holograms comic book, and associated content. To that end, we have certain topics and content that all good articles should contain. Below you will find a guide to what topics each type of page should cover. If an article has a stub banner at the top of the article, it is probably missing one or many sections mentioned in this guide. __ForceTOC__ Characters For an example of a good character page, see: Aja The only characters who qualify for their own page are: *Main recurring characters (eg: Jerrica) *Recurring side characters who it is reasonable to expect will return (eg: Elise) *Characters who are rebooted from the original cartoon, even if unseen in the comic (eg: Harvey Gabor) Good character articles should include, at minimum: *An infobox containing all known information (no speculating or personal interpretation, must be canonical). *A short opening paragraph, briefly explaining who they are, and who they are associated with. It should be no longer than 3 sentences. *A short About 'section, expanding the opening paragraph to explain who they are in more depth. ('See: Aja#About) *An Involvement section, where the character's involvement in the comic is fully detailed issue-by-issue, with reference links that explain what happened in each issue. This section should be accompanied by appropriate panels from the comic. (See: Blaze#Involvement) *If the character is a 1980s Jem cartoon character, include a Cartoon Incarnation section, detailing who the character was in the original 1980s series, including an image of their cartoon version. (See: Aja#Cartoon Incarnation) *If the character is a 1980s Jem cartoon character, include a Redesign section, comparing the cartoon version of the character to the comic book version. If information about the character's development by the creative team is mentioned in interviews or if the creative team have mentioned it on their social media, include that information here, cited to the online source where you found it. (See: Aja#Redesign) Issues For an excellent example of a good issue page, see: Jem and The Holograms, Issue 16. A good issue article should include: *A complete infobox (do not speculate, use comic interiors or resources like CBR to find accurate credits). *A short opening paragraph, detailing the issue number, the release date, and its sequence in the current arc (e.g. "It is the second part of the six part story Dark Jem"). *The Official Synopsis, as released by IDW Publishing to retailers. This should be included verbatim, except in the event of spelling or grammatical errors in the blurb. Any stylistic CAPITALISED WORDS in the official blurb should be uncapitalised, eg. JERRICA to Jerrica. *A Plot section, summarising the events of the issue. This section should include relevant panels from the comic for each paragraph. *A Characters '''section, listing all noteable characters. *A '''Noteable Locations section, linking to important (frequently seen or very plot-relevant) locations, eg. The Benton House. *A Featured Songs section, detailing the band and song name. (See: Issue 17#Featured Songs) *A Free Preview '''section, with a gallery of the 6-page issue preview distributed to retailers. You will typically find these approximately a week before publication on the website CBR, which often has exclusivity. *A '''Cover Gallery, featuring all variants for that issue and credited to the respective artist. Creative Team For an example of a good creative team page, see: John Barber Only people who have been involved with the Jem comic on many occasions qualify for their own article. Contributors to a single issue should instead have a featured section on the guest artist page. As the creative team are all real people, great care should be taken that any text written by yourself about the person is respectful, on-topic, correct (sourceable) and constructive. Posting of any private information or gossipy speculation about a real person will result in an immediate ban. A good creative team article for a non-artist '''(writer, letterer, editor) should include: *A short '''opening paragraph, explaining very briefly their contribution to Jem, their occupation and any other major roles (eg, "senior editor of IDW Publishing") *An infobox, at minimum including their name, an image, role, and any known aliases. *A short Career '''section, expanding on the opening paragraph ('''See: John Barber#Career). *A Work on Jem and The Holograms section, explaining, if known, how they came to be involved with the comic, and detailing all contributions they have made, in a neat bullet-pointed list. (See: John Barber#Work) *A Bibliography section, in a bullet-pointed list chronological list in the format: **''Title'' (Month Year - Month Year) - Publisher *'External Links '''to their homepage (if applicable), and any social media profiles, in the format: **'Website': Username/URL **e.g.: '''Twitter': @USERNAME or Homepage: fakeurl.com A good creative team article for an artist should include the above, plus: *A gallery of all contributed covers, if applicable *Interesting examples of WIP or concept art that they have publically shared on social media, including links to the original source. Category:Policies